future mercenary
by omegaangelwolf
Summary: Yukitera, abandoned at a very young age, was put through the strider program, a program that trained people to become high tech mercenary ninjas, and far exceeded his teacher's expectations and became the youngest special a class strider. As a reward he was given one of the things he wanted. A try at normal teenage life. So he was moved to japan and loved his new life.


Prologue

Hi. My name is Yukiteru Amano. I'm a sixteen year old high school student in japan, but my class mates just call me Yuki. And honestly I love my life here. Being a normal kid is the best.

Now that I said that your probably wondering what I mean by that. Well until a couple of weeks ago I was a highly trained high tech ninja mercenary called a strider. They expected me to take me till I was 22 just to get to a c class strider. But, I went way above their expectations and became an A class strider when I was fifteen.

As a reward for that I was allowed to live a normal life of a teenager as long as I did the jobs the strider force wants me to do.

I keep a diary on my phone where I write/type literally everything I do and when I do it. At first it was something just so I would be prepared for the need for a full reports, now it seems to be a habit that I can't seem to break.

I have two different names. You already know the name I go by when I'm just being a teenage high school student. Will I'm being a strider, I'm known as Strider Hiryu (this literally means flying dragon).

I love my life but the only friends I have are kind of imaginary. If that makes any sense.

**Chapter one (3****rd**** person p.o.v.)**

Yuki was sitting on his bed recording everything that happened today on his diary. He closed his eyes slowly and said "Deus." Suddenly the world around him changed into a purple domed area with purple and black tiling and a in the center was a giant with a white machine like face, wearing a kings outfit and a crown on his head.

"Yukiteru, or should I say Strider Hiryu, a moment please. I am amending a finer point of causality." Deus ex machina, god of space and time and creator of the universe said while pressing a certain combinations of buttons that looked similar to that of a type writers.

"Hmm sounds like someone's got a lot on their plate. And you know I only go by Strider while on the job." Yuki replied while jotting this conversations down on his diary

"Uhh, again with that diary. You haven't had a job all week, what do you have to write about?" Murmur, Deus's servant that looked like a little girl with a weird out fit and a devil tail, said crawling up yuki's bed will eat corn.

"Not like I'm writing a Mewari. At first it's was so I'd be prepared to give a report to my bosses. Now I really can't stop." Yuki said as the world changed back to normal. "Are you lonely?" Deus's voice asked. But the only response he got was silence. "What if I gave you the gift to see the future?"

The next day. 4/22 5:15

Yuki woke up with his phone open and in his hand. He noticed that there were new entries.

_4/22 5:55 the boss called and says he wants me to take down the serial killer in my city. They say I have a weak to kill him and that they have already clarified it's a teacher at my school. Sounds fun. Time to be the flying dragon aka Strider Hiryu_

_4/22 6:00 another women was brutally stabbed according to the news. The killer used a short cut to shake the cops through the school._

'How are all these from today? F**k it I don't care enough.' The boy thought to himself getting out of bed.

**4/22 5:55**

Yuki's phone started buzzing. The glow on it the front read 'Ryūjin' or dragon god. It was a code name for Yuki's boss. He answered.

"Hello Strider Hiryu speaking."

"Good to know you're still alive. Hope you haven't lost your touch. Your target is the serial killer in your city. We've determined the killer is a teacher in the school you go to. You got a week. Don't fail us." With that final word the person on the other side hang up. Five minutes later Yuki turned the TV and the news reported another murdered women.

Yuki shrugged of the of both the dairy entries convenience.

_4/22 7:45 I ran into Arata and Daki, the two jocks in my class, on the way to school_

_4/22 9:30 class 2b pop quiz in math the answers are _

_1 (1) x=12 (2) 2-3x=8 (3) y=-9_

Like the previous messages, the diary entries become reality. And Yuki used the answers from his entry to complete his quiz.

4/22 3:15 Yuki's house

_4/22 4:12 walking home math teacher has the tip of a knife sticking out of his brief case. Do to my trained eyes I'm the only one who notices. This job is easier than I thought I would be._

_4/22 4:35 at home I change into my strider outfit that I made and decided to follow the teacher (A/N if you want to know what it looks like look up Strider Hiryu on google.)_

_4/22 5:13 following math teacher, whose name I don't care enough to remember, he walks into a dark alley way with a machete while wearing a gas mask. I was right._

_4/22 5:14 in alley way I killed him and left. _

"This is odd. Can my phone really…" Yuki froze at the thought.

"Quit so. I know you'll find this very handy." Deus said

Yuki closed his eyes smiled and closed his phone. "Very. And since it's kind of unfair that I already know who my target is, I'm gonna humor him and wait till tomorrow to kill him. I guess you aren't a figment of my imagination."

"That's your choice. If it were me I'd kill him already to get him over with." Murmur said

**The next day **

Yuki was taking another test in his class and was basically cheating by getting the answers from his future diary. He looked around the class and thought about how lucky he was. 'I have a sweet job, awesome school, pro skills, epic weapons, and a f**king cheat sheet to life itself.' Just then a girl looked back at him. Her name was Yuno Gasei, she's a straight a student, pretty and has the whole school at her feet.

After class everyone was out of the class except Yuki. He was in awe at the sight of a clay figure of murmur. But this is something Yuno made before class ended. Suddenly his phone started making a noise as if it just went hay wire. Yuki looked at the entry.

_4/23 2:35 serial killer tries to hunt me_

_4/23 2:55 in a building serial killer shot my diary _

_**DEAD END**_

"Dead end… Wait didn't Deus say something about if I lose my diary I lose my life? Well that's an easy fix. All I got to do is put it in a titanium phone guard. And besides, times up on his head start." Yuki said with an insane smile across his face. He pulled out his strider outfit and changed then ran up to the roof top without any one seeing him.

"Well if the serial killer wants me I'll give him what he wants. Then we'll see whose future is a dead end."

He was about to jump off the roof top, when he heard someone call him from behind. "You got a dead end, right?"

Yuki, _Strider while on the job,_ jumped off the roof and imidiatly a hang-gluider unfolded and allowed strider to sour through the air to an under construction building. He walked into the elevator and pressed the fourteen button. Suddenly Strider's diary hay wired again.

_4/23 2:50 Yuno Gasei is behind me. She knows both my names. Not sure what to do._

"Hey there Ama- oh I mean Strider. Sorry I forgot you change your name when you're on the job." Strider turned to see Yuno Gasei.

'How does she know both my names? Is she the serial killer? No both my Intel and my diary say it's one of the teachers. The odds of both of them being wrong are never. But she knows about me. Should I kill her?' Yuki thought to himself as he reached for his light sword cipher, _falchion._

"Don't." Yuno said while lunging/throwing herself at Yuki, pulling down the part of his scarf that normally keeps his mouth covered and pressed her lips against his as the elevator door closed.

"It's not what you think. We both know you can't and have no reason to hurt me. It says so in my diary." Yuno said flipping her phone open showing Strider her entries. All of which were every ten minute and all of them only about Strider. She noticed Striders confusion

"The diary of future love. I get the details about your future on ten minute intervals."

"Yeah I noticed and you probably know if you tell anyone I'll have to kill you and everyone else you told." Yuno giggled at this. "Don't worry I don't intended to tell anyone about you. I'm on your side after all."

At the roof Yuno looked at Strider. "Give me your diary."

"What?"

"You could kill him easily but not if you have your diary on you."

"Fine." Strider said giving her his diary. She hid somewhere around the crane, while Strider hid behind the elevator. The serial killer came out of the elevator and looked around for Strider and Yuno. Strider came up from behind and chopped him in half as blood splatered everywhere._ (Yes strider can cut through a human body __with his bare hands) _

"Wow. You're really good at this aren't you." Yuno said tossing Strider's diary back to him. "Yeah, you gotta be good at this if you wanna be a strider." Strider said catching his diary.

"So you wanna go get something to eat? You live by your self and you need to have something."

_Okay I've had this idea for a while now. What do you think?_


End file.
